


Touch Me Baby

by starksgoatee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, But they are not drunk, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Cuddling, Every thing is consensual, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, I have no ways to explain this, If You Squint - Freeform, Im so sleepy, Infidelity, Its making love, Jeffrey likes giving physical contact, Jensen doesn't know, Jensen likes physical contact, Jensen loves Jeff, Jensen wants Jeff's attention, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of their wives - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending, Smut, Softcore Porn, THANKFULLY, They can't be together, They've been drinking, This isn't even fucking, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Unsafe Sex, What to do with himself, just read it, slight praise kink, this is interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: After the Las Vegas panel, Jared, Jensen, and Jeff decide to go to a bar. After Jared leaves, things get interesting.





	Touch Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through this fic when my phone decided to reload and delete it all so let's try this again.  
> It's also 5 am where I'm at so, sorry if this is super sloppy. 
> 
> * Title taken from 'Touch Me' by The Doors *

Jensen likes to be touched. A pat on the back from Jared, a hug from Misha, a kiss from Danneel, it's all nice to him; a gentle reminder that the people he loves love him back. Though he enjoys physical contact, he rarely openly asks for it. With Jeff however, it's like he cannot get enough, he needs his touch (craves it almost) and Jensen does not know how to feel about that. That night, after the panel (and after Jeff gets rid of that ugly colored mustard-yellow jacket) Jared packs the three of them into his car and they end up at a seedy bar on the Las Vegas strip, Jensen cramped between Jared and Jeff, his leg constantly clashing into Jared's right leg due to Jared's height. The three men chat and drink beers until Jared finishes off his last beer and calls it a night, clasping both men's shoulders, before going back to the hotel, the remaining men forgetting that Jared was their ride. Jeff checks his phone, squinting at the contrast between the dim lighting in the bar and the brightness radiating from his screen. He puts it back into his pocket and his left hand comes down to rest on Jensen's mid thigh. "S'getting late," Jeff says when he leans into Jensen's personal space to make sure he can be heard above the rest of the noise in the bar. Jensen nods and downs down the rest of his beer before ordering another three (two are for him) feeling the warmth of Jeff's fingers seeping into his skin and bones. Jeff's hand comes up to his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze and Jensen can feel Jeff's body shake as he gives out a chuckle. " Slow down there Jen," he says getting near him again when Jensen gulps down half of one of his beers and flashes an upward tilt of the lips at Jeff. They sit in silence for a little while longer and Jensen finishes his beers. When Jeff finishes his own, he gets up and his hand comes up to grip the nape of Jensen's neck in a quick caress. " Let's get you back to the hotel." He says and Jensen nods.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he responds and is surprised at how rough his voice sounds. Jeff waves down a cab and gives the man the name of their hotel, sitting close to Jensen on the ride there. When they get to the hotel, they ride the elevator in silence, and Jeff follows Jensen into his hotel room. " You want a water or something?" Jensen offers the older man and Jeff shakes his head, observing Jensen. 

"No thanks, Jen," he says back and Jensen turns to grab a water bottle out of the mini fridge because shit, there's that nickname again, and it's not like he's never heard it before (hell, Danneel calls him, Jen), but the way Jeff says it makes Jensen want to do things to Jeff so he can hear it come out of his mouth over and over again, and maybe he is a little too tipsy because his legs quiver and then Jeff is right next to him, keeping him steady. 

"You alright there Jensen?" Jeff asks and his hand stays on Jensen's lower back even after Jensen's got his balance back. 

"Yeah." Jensen says in almost a shudder and then he pauses and sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shit, Jeff, I don't know." 

Jeff's brow furrows and he leads Jensen to the bed, sitting him down on the edge of it before crouching down to be at eye level with him. "What's wrong?" He asks and rests his hands on Jensen's knees and Jensen wants to tear his eyes out. 

"You. You touching me, every time you touch me I just feel like I'm on fire Jeff, and fuck, I don't know what the hell is happening." Jensen blurts out and soon Jeffrey's concerned expression is taken away by a shocked look and then a very impressive poker face. 

"Oh." The older male whispers and then he's squeezing at Jensens knees and his hands are making their way up his thighs. "Oh." He says again and his left hand comes up to move Jensen's hand away so green eyes can meet hazel and Jeff caresses Jensen's face. " Do I touch you too much, Jen?" Jeff asks and Jensen has to stop himself from leaning into the touch. " Or not enough?" He asks him, gently adding pressure to the touch to make Jensen look at him. 

"Not enough." Jensen admits and Jeff smiles at him in an almost intimate form or adoration. 

"Baby boy." Jeff murmurs and he closes in on Jensen some more, his right hand still firmly on Jensen's left thigh. Jeff kisses the corner of Jensen's mouth and this is all so new to Jensen. Girls (or rather women) are all soft curves and the smell of vanilla, but Jeff, Jeff smells like leather and cigarettes and faintly of the piece of peppermint gum Jeff popped into his mouth when they were in the taxi. Jeff isn't soft curves, Jeff is steady hands lying Jensen down onto the bed and nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Jeff's hands are all over and Jensen is trying his hardest to rid himself of his clothes and undress Jeff all at the same time and Jeff laughs softly, his forehead coming down go rest against Jensen's after he's taken off his own shirt. " You're so pretty Jen. How come you never told me you liked it when I touch you huh? Shit boy, I've been dying to get my hands on you for years." He murmurs and Jensen's hand's are on Jeff's belt, pulling him higher up on the bed near him. 

"Didn't know how to tell you." Jensen says not wasting any time as he tugs at Jeff's jeans so he can take them off. Jeff takes off his jeans and Jeff wraps Jensen up into his arms, pressing a kiss to Jensen's collarbone.

"S'alright, I've got you now, and I ain't letting go. At least not for tonight, we'll figure out the messy parts tomorrow." He says softly and then kisses Jensen tenderly, making sure Jensen is completely smothered in affection. Soon enough they're both naked and Jensen is in Jeff's lap squirting lube into Jeff's hand and then Jeff is rubbing at Jensen's hole and Jen feels like he's having an out of body experience when Jeff eases in two fingers, his mouth busy peppering his freckled skin with kisses. Jensen whines into the crook of Jeff's neck, his hands coming up to Jeff's back, being mindful of not leaving any semi-permanent marks on Jeff that could get him in trouble with his wife. " You're doing so good Jen, you're so good for me." Jeff murmurs into his skin and Jensen groans when he finds another finger slide in along with the other two. When Jeff decides Jensen's ready he rolls him onto his stomach and slides in and presses his entire chest against Jensen's back, hand coming up to shift his leg upwards to spread him out a bit more until Jensen can feel the coarse hairs on the base of Jeff's cock on his skin and Jeff feels like home and everything he's ever wanted but had always been too scared to ask for. Jeff is waiting for Jensen to give him the signal to move, a sign to let him know that he's ready to take whatever Jeff is willing to give him and Jensen feels like he's going to cry when Jeff finally begins to move, heavy rolls of hips and breath against his neck is all he can feel and Jeff is whispering praise into Jensen's ear, making sure Jensen knows how amazing he is, one of his arms coming up under Jensen to cradle him in close, enveloping him with love. " Fuck Jen, you're doing so good, baby, it's okay." Jeff murmurs when his cock brushes up against Jensen's prostate and Jensen dry sobs, his right hand coming up to rub the tanned skin above him, trying mighty hard not to mark him up, left hand clenching at one of the decoration pillows on the bed. Before Jensen knows it, tears are running down his cheeks and he's coming, feeling Jeff cum in him soon after. When the adrenaline has worn off, Jeff pulls out and rolls off of Jensen, puling him into a hug as he wipes away his tears. They don't say much when Jeff cleans them up and lies next to Jensen and falls asleep. They remain silent when Jensen wakes Jeff up to soft kisses on his back, nor when Jeff comes back to press a hurried kiss to Jensen's lips before going back to his room, shoes in hand. They don't make contact when they go back to their lives, their wives. Jensen though, feels empty when Jared pats him on the back, Misha hugs him, Danneel kisses him. Ever since that night, Jeff's touch is the only one that feels like home.


End file.
